lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Auriana
Auriana is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. She originates from LoliRock. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1260 *Strength = 105 *Defence = 80 *Speed = 80 *SP Attack = 95 *SP Defence = 80 At Lvl. 100 *HP = 1600 *Strength = 333 *Defence = 278 *Speed = 278 *SP Attack = 317 *SP Defence = 278 Abilities Special Attacks *Ribbon Trip (Right from the start) (Trips an enemy with her Ribbon of Volta) *Crystal Colidum (Right from the start) (Shoots a horde of crystal shards against the enemy. Fires more of them than Iris and Talia, but there weaker) *Crystal Deflectus (Lvl. 20) (Summons her cystal shield for 3 turns. Not only increases 20% of defense, but also reflects projectile attacks.) *Crystal Andiere (Lvl. 26) (Summons a floating orb to analyze the enemy) *Crystal Lévé (Lvl. 30) (Sends a crystal wave that hits 2 enemies in a row.) *EX Crystal Colidum (Lvl. 35) (An upgrade to the original that deals more damage) *Ribbon Slam (Lvl. 39) (Traps the enemy with her whip, then slams 4 times before throwing in the air) *Crysta-Tectus (Lvl. 44) (An upgrade to Crystal Deflectus that reduces damage at 40% this time, but loses the ability to reflect projectiles) *Crystal Offensio (Lvl. 50) (Fires a wave beam from her left hand that deals moderate damage) *Ribbon Spin (Lvl. 55) (Auriana spins multiple times with her Ribbon of Volta like a ballerina, dealing multiple hits to 3 enemies) Ultimate Attack *Crystal Luxtra (Requires 100% Magic) (She, Talia and Iris shares the exact same Ultimate Attack, so if one of them is defeated, you can't execute it. The princesses holds each others hands, calling the names of their home. They then takes out their weapons to summon a sphere from Ephedia's Castle and reaches to them before finally shooting a large grey beam against the enemy) Team Attack *Crystal Quinta (Requires 100% Magic and must have Talia, Iris, Carissa and Lyna in the party) (The princesses poses each other, they then fuses there powers to fire a huge rainbow colored beam against 4 enemies) *Ribbon Dancing Explosion (Requires 100% Magic and must have Pango in the party) (Pango throws four bombs to 4 enemies, Auriana gets an idea somehow and whispers to him. She begin spinning her Ribbon like a tornado with 10 bombs inside that Pango has throwned, then throws at the enemies, creating huge explosion that leaves them in black smoke) *Crystal Osbarium (Must have Talia, Iris, Akko, Diana, Shin Getter Robo, Roxas, Lillie and Snowy) (Only appears in the Final Chapter. Iris gathers all of her energy from the crown in Ephedia, which turns into her Shanila form. Talia, Auriana, Akko, Diana, Shin Getter Robo, Roxas, Lillie and Snow perform their respective moves (Crystal Offensio, Crystal Colidum, Shiny Ballista, Stoner Sunshine, Magic Hour, and Subzero Slammer) to let Iris absorbing them. Iris then casts Crystemsabrus that turns her scepter into a giant glowing sword before rushing against Minion at full force with a powerful piercing stab, ending the demon once and for all) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Sorta-Human Category:Alien Category:Princess Category:LoliRock